


Imagine Aidan taking care of you when you're sick

by Hornballfics



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fic, Fluff, Imagines, Other, Reader Insert, aidan turner - Freeform, aidan turner imagine, fics, imagine, sick, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornballfics/pseuds/Hornballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Word Count: 1067]<br/>{Warnings: Just some fluff}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Aidan taking care of you when you're sick

You had been up since 9am working on your midterm essay, what normally would’ve taken 4 hours or so was being dragged out by the cold you were getting. You look at the clock, reading 3:49pm, and lay your head down on the desk. A few minutes pass and you hear Aidan in the other room causing ruckus. Finally he stops, and you hear footsteps track into the study room.

“No more work for today.” He says. He rests his hands on your shoulders, moving them slowly to trace over your collar bone, then dragging them up to your scalp. You feel his fingers kneading, causing your head to slump back against his torso. He leans down to lightly kiss your nose, placing another on your cheek, then his bottom lip drags across your skin until his lips hover over yours.

“You’ll get sick.” You whisper against his lips. He only gives you a low shushing noise, then pushes his lips down into yours. You were going to protest that you needed to finish your work, but Aidan’s light nibbling of your bottom lip ceased any idea of resistance. He pulls away to gather up all of your hair, running his fingers against your scalp a few extra times to make sure he got it all. He pulls it into a messy bun, giving you a quick peck on the forehead. He walks around to your side and snakes his arms under your back and thighs, picking you up bridal style.

“Hey! Where are you tak-” you start to say, but are cut off by a series of coughs.

“No more talking from you miss, you’ll make your throat worse!” He says, giving your bum a squeeze. “Close your eyes, love.” He says. You hear him pull back a curtain of some sort, and then you are sat down on a bed of comfortable pillows. “Open up!”

You open your eyes, finding out that you are inside a blanket fort. Aidan had draped blankets over chairs and the TV so that you both could still watch it. To your side there is a box of tissues, a bowl of soup, medicine, and a bottle of water. You look over to Aidan, who had placed himself flush with your side, tucking his arm behind your back.

“Aidan, to think I couldn’t fall more in love with you, and then you have to go and pull this! I mean you could at least forget to make soup. I lov-” Your coughing once again cutting you off.

“Okay smart ass, lay down on my chest so I can cuddle with the love of my life.” He says, winking down at you with a smug smile as he leans against the couch. You lean back into his chest, picking up the bowl of soup to soothe your throat. He puts on your favorite tv show while you consume the warm soup. After you finish the soup, you set the empty bowl aside, and go back to cuddle further with Aidan, his fingers beginning to trace small circles on your thigh while you both continue to watch the show.

“You need to take more medicine.” Aidan says after you both finish four episodes, your physical state noticeably weaker than a few hours before.

“I just took some cough syrup not too long ago.” You say. He ignores your statement and reaches across you for the lone pill he had placed there. He moves to straddle your legs, putting the pill on his tongue, then placing one of his hands on the couch behind you. He leans down, moving your bottom lip down with his thumb. You open your mouth and feel his soft tongue slide on top of yours, placing the pill in the middle of your tongue. He pulls out and hands you the water bottle, smirking at your surprised expression. You take the pill and give him a soft thank you, not wanting to further hurt the growing ache in your throat.

“Let’s go to bed early, love. You need the rest.” You go limp unto his body as he picks you up again, now caring you to the bedroom. He lays you down, then crawls over you to get on his side of the bed.

“Lay on your stomach.” He says, “I want to help take your mind off of the cold so that you can sleep.”

You turn over without further explanations, knowing what he was going to do. You close your eyes, feeling his body weight shift back to your side of the bed. His warm fingertips lightly tracing the bottom hem of your shirt, moving them up your back, pulling the shirt along with them. You raise your arms so that he can take the shirt off completely. He begins to knead your shoulder blades, then moves back down to your lower back. You feels his hands work the muscles there firmly, earning a moan from you in appreciation, he then moves to trace his hands up the sides of your back, then down, repeating it over again. You drift off after only a few minutes.

You wake up suddenly, woken by your persistent cough. You realize that you’d fallen asleep while Aidan had been massaging your back, and that he was now spooning you from behind. You grab his arm that is around your waist, moving it so you can get up to use the bathroom and take more medicine. You walk to the bathroom first, brushing your teeth to freshen up. You hear Aidan knock on the door, opening to see him with a bottle of medicine ready for you.

“How did you know I was up?” You ask in a weak voice. He pulls you into a tight hug,

“I was up, I couldn’t fall asleep with you like this. Just wanted to make sure my love would be okay.” He whispers, taking your chin in his hand and tilting your head up to give you a tender kiss.

“I love you.” You whisper, your voice cracking.

He chuckles lightly, “Silly, no more talking.” giving you another sweet kiss, “I love you too.” He says.

After you take the medication, he grabs your hand and leads you back to the bed. He resumes his previous position of big spoon, and gives you one last peck on the cheek before you fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics


End file.
